


peer review

by wand3ringr0s3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fred is a tutor, Modern AU, Public Sex, Smut, a hot tutor, fred wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3ringr0s3/pseuds/wand3ringr0s3
Summary: You're struggling in chemistry but luckily the attractive British student offers his help.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	peer review

College was basically just a game of who could drink more coffee in one day. Or at least that's how it felt for you. Even in your 3rd year of college you hadn’t exactly found a good schedule. 

Balancing all your classes, clubs, and social life was pretty impossible. Maybe if you didn’t sleep and just drank red bull for every meal you could do it. It also didn’t help that you tended to put more work into the classes you liked and not so much in the ones you didn’t like. 

Okay maybe it was just Chemistry. 

You didn’t know why you thought taking Chem 32A was a good idea but you were paying the price every day. Your grades were, less than stellar. Could it be from your distaste for your Chem professor, probably. But you decided to blame something else, or someone else. 

See it was very hard to pay attention in class when the guy sitting next to you was just, so hot. It wasn’t fair that the one class you were struggling with had a very distracting student. 

His name was Fred Weasley. He had messy ginger hair that you just wanted to run your hands through. Faint freckles were scattered all over his face, his smile was contagious and he was quite funny. Not to mention his accent, it was drool worthy. 

Lets just say instead of memorizing Polyatomic ions you were too busy memorizing the way his face looked when he laughed, or the way his eyes shined when he was explaining a lesson. 

“Excuse me Ms. L/n” you professor calls. Walking up to his desk you try to ignore the fact that Fred was staring at you. Your professor hands you the latest test with a big fat D in red on the paper. You internally groan at yet another bad grade. 

“The midterm is in 2 weeks, you have a chance to get your grade up. I suggest peer tutoring in the library or setting up a meeting with me after class” You nod silently and take your test back. After you leave the room you let out a frustrated groan. Chemistry is so stupid, why did you stay in the class again? 

“Hey! Wait up!” That’s why. You turn around to see Fred waving his hand. You bite your lip as he catches up with you. 

“I er-overheard that you’re having a bit of trouble with Chemistry” You wince slightly, a bit is an understatement. 

“I have some free time friday night, I can tutor you if you’d like.” Why on earth would the hot British student want to help you? 

“Really? Are you sure?” He nods and flashes you a bright smile. 

“I don’t mind love” Your knees go weak at the sound of his accent. Love just sounds so much better coming from him than anyone else. 

“I’d really appreciate it then” He hands you a piece of paper with his phone number on it then heads back to class. You take a minute to calm yourself down before heading straight back to your dorms. 

“I cannot believe you got the hot guys number” You were lying on your bed in your dorm room. You immediately told your roommate and she was freaking out. 

“He’s totally into you” She says with a sly smirk on her face. 

“No way, he’s just being nice. Aren’t British people supposed to be really nice?” A small part of you wishes that what she was saying is true. Not only was he hot he was a very sweet man. He was always walking around class helping students who needed. 

“Just wait and see, if he isn’t interested now he will be afterwards” 

The days leading up to your tutoring session went by in a flash, you had a midterm for English and spent many sleepless nights working on your paper. When Friday came around you were very nervous. You texted him earlier and he said to meet him at around 7pm. 

It was 6:55 and you were standing outside the library waiting. You nervously played with the ends of your sweater. 

“Hello darling” Fred says, he had a handful of books and binders with paper in them. He was dressed a little more casual than usual. 

He tended to dress more professionally in class but here he was just in a sweater and jeans. He leads you to the 8th floor of the library. Normally it would be closed at this hour but students could stay as long as they needed to. You hand him your test and he looks it over, taking notes of the topics that you struggled with the most. 

“So do you understand what you did wrong?” His sweet British voice was quite a distraction as he waits for an answer. 

“Are you alright love?” His hand rests on top of yours making you shiver. 

“Sorry! Um I kind of get what I do wrong but I don’t fully understand the concepts.” Fred runs his hands through his hair and smiles. 

“No worries, that’s what I’m here for.” As the night goes on you’re retaining some information but your mind keeps drifting. 

To specifically Fred and just how hot he looked. Throughout the course of the night he lost the sweater. His long sleeved shirt now rolled up to his elbows. His hair messier and his voice getting deeper from the tiredness. You felt bad staring at him when he was here on his own time helping you but you just couldn’t help yourself. He was utterly intoxicating. 

“Here you go love.” Raising your head from your arms you take the coffee that Fred was holding out for you. 

“How much was it?” You ask taking a sip. He shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Fred sips his tea and throws on his glasses back on. He doesn’t wear them normally but as it got later he decided to use them. The black framed glasses fit his face so well and sent a lot of dirty thoughts straight to your brain. 

“You sure you’re alright love?” Fred bites his lip and tilts his head. “You seem distracted.” His voice was laced with worry which makes your heart flutter more. 

Yeah just thinking about what your hands would look like around my neck.   
“Pardon?” Your eyes widen and your mouth falls open as your struggle to find the words. 

In your sleepy state your words seemed to have come out of your mouth as you thought them. Fred was smirks as he watches you be consumed by embarrassment. 

“This is so mortifying.” You mumble into your hands. 

“It’s only awkward if you make it awkward love.” A hint of playfulness in his voice as he moves his chair closer to you. 

“Here, I think I have a way to help with studying.” Your breath hitches as he takes your hand and kisses the inside of your wrist. His chocolate brown eyes staring at you through the big framed glasses makes you weak. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop alright?” You nod, not being able to get words out of your mouth. 

“Water has a pH of what?” 

“Um, water is neutral which means its pH is 7.” Your voice shaky as Fred kisses up your arm. 

“Correct.” He smiles and nibbles on your ear making you gasp quietly. 

“Can you name all the strong acids?” His warm breath in your ear sends shivers down your spine. He was standing over you now, his hands on the back of your chair. 

“Uh, Hydrochloric acid, N-Nitric acid, Sulfuric acid.” You squeak and widen your eyes as Fred bites softly on the soft skin of your neck. 

“Keep going love.” He mumbles against your skin. Taking a deep breath you clench your hand to keep you focused on anything but the handsome man sucking on your neck. 

“Hydroiodic acid, Perchloric acid, um..” You bite your lip as you try to recall the last few acids. You let out a whine as Fred stops kissing your neck and pulls away. 

“Fred,” You look up at him with puppy dog eyes but he just smirks. 

“Only good girls get kisses darling,” Your stomach erupts into butterflies at the sound of him calling you a good girl. 

“Chloric acid and Hydrobromic acid.” You say quickly as you pull him back down. He chuckles at your slight desperation. 

“Very good,” He lets go of you and sits back down on his chair. He pats his lap making you nervous. It was quite late but there were still a few people in the library. 

“Come on love, Let me give you your reward.” The nervousness of being in a public library disappears the longer Fred stares at you with that sultry look in his eyes. 

Sitting on his lap he positions you to face him, your hands on his shoulders as you straddle him. His hands reach under your sweatshirt and he silently asks you to take it off. Avoiding eye contact you slip off your sweatshirt and for the hell of it your shirt too. Fred likes his lips as he stares at you with a hungry gaze. 

“So bloody beautiful.” He mumbles bringing his hands up to caress your breasts through your bra. 

“Fred,” You whine softly as he leans for ward to pepper your neck with kisses. 

“Shh, don’t want anyone to catch us right princess?” You let out a moan as he calls you princess. Never had you been called that before but you loved it so much, especially coming from a guy like Fred. 

“Do you want this?” His lust fades for a moment as he looks at you with real care in his eyes. 

“I want this Fred, god I want this so bad.” Smirking Fred stands you up and sets you on the table. He buries his head in your neck as his hands move to strip the rest of your clothing. 

“No one comes to this side of the library past 10pm.” He mumbles as he pulls off your panties and unclips your bra. 

“Bloody hell, you’re absolutely gorgeous. Do you trust me?” His hands rest on your thighs rubbing circles into them softly. Despite the lust that was growing in his eyes he refused to do anything that you wouldn’t like. 

“I trust you Fred,” You smile and press a kiss to his cheek. 

He takes a step back and takes off his shirt leaving his chest bare. You bite your lip as you rake your eyes down his toned chest. 

“Fucking hell, you’re hot.” You mumble as you lick your lips. Fred chuckles and takes off his glasses. 

“Wait,” You say as before he can put them away. Looking down you fight the embarrassment. “Can you keep those on please?” 

Fred looks down at his glasses and grins before putting them back on. To add salt to the wound he ruffles up his hair even more making you completely lose all shame. He totally knows what he’s doing to you. 

The cheeky bastard. 

All sense of pride is lost as you shamelessly admire every part of his body. He was lanky but fit. He has those cute freckles all over his chest and neck which makes you wonder what else has freckles on them. 

“Lay on your back princess.” He hooks your legs on his shoulders and kisses up your thigh. His fingers dance along your legs. 

The faint touch making you jump as he gets closer to your pussy. Propping yourself up on your elbows you watch was Fred leaves hickeys along your thighs. His eyes dart up to meet yours and smirks as he sees the look of submission on your face. 

“I said on your back.” His voice gruff and commanding. Laying back down you can only wait in anticipation for what he was going to do to you.

“Oh!” You bite your knuckle as Fred teases your clit with his tongue. 

“Shh baby.” His words go right to your head as he ever skilled movement of his tongue sends you to cloud 9. “You taste so good.” He growls as he tightens his grip on your thighs. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Your eyes roll to the back of your head as he slips two fingers into your aching cunt. “So tight.” He groans against your thigh. 

Despite the fact that you were currently naked on a table in a public library, you can’t find it in you to be embarrassed. Not with a handsome man in between your legs pleasing you so well. The obscene sounds of Fred eating you out fills your ears. 

“I saw you every day in class, you took my breath away the moment I laid eyes on you.” Arching your back you let out a quiet moan as Fred shoves his fingers into you with fervor. 

“Come on princess, let go for me.” 

“Fred!” You groan loudly as you grab fistfuls of his hair. You raise your hips as your orgasm washes over you. Standing up Fred wipes his mouth and smiles. The bulge in his pants very obvious as he unbuckles his belt and strips the rest of his clothes. 

“You ready for me?” He grabs your legs and pulls you to the end of the table. 

“Fuck me Fred please!” You cry as he rubs your already sensitive clit. “Anything for you.” With a wicked grin he aligns himself with your cunt and slams his hips. 

“My god you’re so tight.” He growls as his hips set a ruthless pace. 

“So good for me, so pretty and warm and tight.” Words tumble out of his mouth as he looses himself in the pleasure. 

Grabbing your hands he pins them above your head and leans down to kiss your chest and neck, anywhere he can reach. You dig your nails into your palm as Fred shifts his hips to hit deeper. 

“Look at you, my goodness you’re absolutely perfect.” Fred’s praise only makes you want more. 

You can’t help but admire the handsome man who was currently pounding your insides. His face was contorted in pleasure as he throws his head back. A thin layer of sweat on his body making him glow under the lights of the library. His normally spikey hair had fallen to his face a bit. He was something out of a movie it was ridiculous. 

“Fred you feel so good.” You groan softly. He lets go of your hands to rub your clit in time with his rough thrusts. 

“Fucking hell.” You cry out bringing your hands to claw down his back as pleasure overtakes you. 

“I’m close love, come for me yeah?” His voice breathless as he fights back his orgasm. 

It only took a few more harsh thrusts from Fred for you to break. He quickly covers your mouth with his hand as you let out a loud moan. While the library was mostly empty there were still a few people around and the last thing you both wanted was to get caught. 

“You’re so warm and tight, fuck I want to cum inside you, please can I.” Fred begs as his thrusts get sloppier, the restraint he has is slowly breaking. 

“Fuck yes.” You moan out as your legs begin to shake from overstimulation. Fred buries his head in your neck, using your skin to muffle his cries as he cums hard inside of you. 

You lay breathless on the table as you both come down from your highs. Fred slips out and redresses himself although he still looked ridiculously handsome with his after sex hair. Taking your hand he helps you up and you get redressed. 

“Well this isn’t how I imagined the night to go.” You say as you try to calm your heart that was still beating wildly. 

“I just couldn’t help my self love, by the way do you need the morning after pill?” His voice softens as he wraps his arms around you comfortingly. 

“No I’m okay, I’m on the pill.” You lean into his embrace and stare at the chemistry textbooks that were still open on the table. 

“It’s getting late, I think we should call it.” He packs up his books as you pack up yours. Your mind was running wild. Was this a one time thing? Would you do it again? You really did like Fred but did he only want this to be some fling? 

“Um, would you like to come to my place? Its late and I don’t want you walking back to your dorm alone.” Fred fidgets with his bag. 

“We don’t have to do anything and I can sleep on the couch if you want.” He adds quickly. Your heart warms at his kind words. 

“Would you like to go to breakfast tomorrow?” You ask stepping forward. The worry from his face disappears as he reaches for your hand. “I’d love to.” He grabs the belt loops of your jeans and pulls you closer to him.

“I really like you, this wasn’t just out of lust. Though I do find you absolutely ravishing.” He kisses your hand softly making you giggle. 

“I like you too Fred, though I do think I need more help with my chemistry.” You bite your lip and look at him as innocently as you can. Fred grins wickedly and pulls you into a kiss. His hands travel to squeeze your ass making you laugh into the kiss. 

“I’d be happy to assist darling.”


End file.
